


Snowstorm

by krixtaline



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sharing Body Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krixtaline/pseuds/krixtaline
Summary: Getting stuck in a shabby motel with a sick (but very attractive) co-worker to take care of isn't how Obito expected to spend his Christmas eve.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 5
Kudos: 140





	Snowstorm

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this was supposed to be a Christmas fic lol

December 24, seven-thirty in the evening. Obito is itching to get home after the long day. He promised his aunt that he'll be home by Christmas morning and that his nephews will be opening their presents with him, he cannot afford to miss that. 

He is not even supposed to work today but it is for an important project of their company. The grand opening for the new hotel under their company will be happening in less than a month and he, together with a few more co-workers, had to check on the site to see if everything is going as planned.

After the meeting and a couple of paperwork, they can finally go back home. He and his co-workers are currently in the rented van provided by their company, they are on their way back to the airport. 

"The weather looks pretty bad." Genma, one of his co-workers, sighs. "It was already a bit gloomy this afternoon but it's much worse now." 

"Tell me about it." Asuma, another co-worker, agrees as he pulls his thick coat around him. "I'm already freezing." 

"I just hope our flight doesn't get cancelled," Obito mutters softly. It's literally the worst thing that could happen now. 

They arrived at the airport at eight and much to their luck, the weather got worse and there are several reports of snowstorms all over the area. Just like that, what Obito feared the most happened, their flight got cancelled. 

"This is bad." Asuma exhales exasperatedly right after talking to airport staff. "The snowstorm has gotten pretty bad so we might be stuck here until tomorrow. It would be best if we find a hotel to stay at." 

Everyone else groans in dismay. It's Christmas eve and they should all be with their families right now, the worst possible outcome just had to happen to them. 

"All the nearby hotels are booked," Genma says as he checks his phone.

"Are there any other hotels available? We passed by a few on our way here." Kakashi, the youngest in their group suggests. The silver haired male has been silent the whole time, Obito forgets about his presence sometimes because he only talks when it's necessary.

"I'm afraid that's out of our options. It's too dangerous to drive too far during this storm. The van might break down or we could get into an accident." Aoba, their last team member and the one in charge of driving says. 

"So what do we do now?" Obito asks with a frown.

All of them check their phones in case there is another nearby hotel that isn't fully booked while Asuma asks around.

"So many people had their flights cancelled because of the storm so I'm guessing that's why the nearby hotels are booked too," Aoba muses. 

"It's not like we can stay here either." Kakashi sighs. "Who knows how long this storm will last?" He wraps his arms around himself to warm himself up. 

Obito hopes it doesn't last too long. He is already missing Christmas eve, he can't miss out on Christmas as well. He doesn't want to end up breaking his promise to his nephews.

"Hey guys, I asked around and someone mentioned that there is a motel nearby. It's just a few streets away, staying there would be better than spending the night here, right?" Asuma explains once he joins them again. 

Aoba looks out at the windows. "It's best if we go there now because we will be stranded here if this storm gets worse." he suggests. 

"I'm not picky, as long as we get to stay somewhere with a bed then I'm good." Genma shrugs. 

All of them agree to stay there instead. They leave the airport and proceed to the motel. Aoba carefully drives since the roads are slippery and they don't have full visibility on the road due to the storm that is gradually getting stronger. It's a good thing that Genma is good with directions so they are able to locate the motel easily. The place looks old and a bit shabby but it's still better than nothing. 

"We'll need five rooms please," Asuma tells the lady at the counter. 

Judging by the look on the lady's face, Obito can tell that her next words aren't going to be good. 

"We have two rooms left, we have a family room that's enough for three to four people and a premium room," she replies. "A bunch of people that got their flights cancelled checked in not too long ago, I'm guessing your flights got cancelled, too?" 

"Yeah, we are an unfortunate bunch." Aoba groans. 

"We'll take both rooms," Asuma says. "Should we decide on who rooms with whom now?" 

"Rock paper scissors, losers get the premium room." Genma suggests. All of them agreed aside for Kakashi who looks a bit hesitant for some reason. 

Obito never has any luck in games so it was not a surprise when he lost first. Kakashi ends up becoming the second loser but he doesn't even react. 

The woman at the counter hands them the keys to their room. "Looks like you two will be staying on the fourth floor while our room is on the second. Will you two be alright?" Asuma asks as they walk up the stairs. It was just their luck that the elevator isn't working. 

Obito isn't really sure. Kakashi is the one he is least close to in the team but he is not exactly in the place to complain.

"The fourth floor is the top floor, right? I hope the room won't be too scruffy." Obito sighs. 

"I only saw three employees and it looks like it's the first time in a while that they actually got this many customers so don't expect much." Genma comments. 

Before separating when they reach the second floor, Asuma looks at Kakashi in concern. "You've been quiet since we're at the airport, are you not feeling well?" he asks. 

Kakashi shakes his head. "I'm alright," he quietly replies. 

"Are you sure?" Genma asks. 

Kakashi doesn't look interested in answering any more questions. "Yeah, I'm just a bit… under the weather. I want to sleep."

Asuma nods. "Alright then, just send us a text if you need anything. I'll also send a message once we get updates about our flights." 

Obito thanks them before they parted ways while Kakashi nods before continuing climbing the stairs. Obito catches up with him but he does not bother to start a conversation since it's already awkward anyway. Obito has the room key so he is the one that opens the door while Kakashi waits patiently. 

They stand at the threshold in silence when they open the door and get a first look at their room. To say that the room is shabby is a bit of an understatement, there is no furniture inside aside from one bed, a small bedside table, and a wooden closet. There are parts of the wallpaper that are torn off and the rug looks old and worn out. 

Genma was right when he told them not to expect much. The staff never expected that they would get fully booked which is why the rooms are not getting proper maintenance. 

Kakashi immediately checks out the heater while Obito takes a look at the bathroom, it's small but it's not as bad as he expected it to be. 

"The heater is broken," Kakashi tells him once he's done checking the bathroom. "The room is too cold." 

Obito takes a look and the heater is indeed not working. He feels a cool breeze so he looks where it leads to. He sees that there is a small gap by the windows, Obito tries closing it but the windows probably haven't been used for so long that it ends up being jammed. 

"Well," Obito gives up on moving the window, "this is a crappy room." 

Kakashi rubs his hands against his arms and lets out a huff. "I'll go back downstairs to tell them about the heater." 

Obito wants to tell him that he'll be fine because he's not that sensitive to the cold but Kakashi looks like he's close to shivering. "Do you need me to accompany you?" he asks. 

Kakashi shakes his head. "No, I'll be fine. I'll be right back." 

"Alright." Obito nods. 

Once Kakashi leaves the room, he lets out a huge sigh of relief. He feels a bit uneasy around Kakashi because they're just mere acquaintances. He can't joke around with him the same way he does with Asuma, Genma, or even Aoba. Kakashi is too quiet, cold, and closed off but despite that, Kakashi is still the most intriguing and most attractive person he has ever seen. 

He can still recall Kakashi's first day at work when he was introduced to their department. From that moment, all of them knew that Kakashi is a man of few words. He is approachable though and he is always willing to help out anyone but some of them are just a bit awkward and intimidated by him simply because of how quiet he is most of the time. 

Obito recalls the times when he attempted to start a conversation with him but it always ended immediately because Kakashi's replies were always short and dry. 

Obito checks his phone to see if he received any messages. He sees a few messages from his aunt. The reception isn’t that good but he still tries to give her a call. She picks up after a few rings. 

_"Obito, you finally called."_

He rubs his temples. "Sorry, it's been a long day.” 

_"When are you coming home? Itachi and Sasuke were looking for you but I told them to go to bed."_

"I don't know when I'll be able to come home to be honest. The snowstorm here is pretty bad so our flight got cancelled. We're lucky that we at least found a place to stay at for the night but I still wish that I was there at home instead." 

_"Oh no, please stay safe. I'll tell Fugaku and the kids, I'm sure they'll understand. You don't have to hurry home if it's not safe."_

"Yeah, it's not like I have a choice anyway." He laments. "My reception will probably worsen later, I won't be able to call. Merry Christmas, I love you guys." 

_"I love you too, save the Christmas greetings when you come home, yeah?"_

Obito smiled. "Alright, bye." 

Kakashi returns after a few minutes, Obito immediately notices the glum expression on his face. "How did it go?" 

"They apologized," Kakashi answers. "They said that they weren't able to do proper maintenance checks because their business doesn't really do well and this is the first time all their rooms got occupied. I felt sorry for them so I didn't want to overwhelm them. I'm sure they're getting complaints from the other customers, too." 

"Will you be alright without the heater though? You look like you're freezing." 

Kakashi has been staying at the backseat of the van the whole time. Obito also noticed how he had been rubbing his palms all over his arms to keep himself warm ever since the snowstorm started. He looks a bit paler than usual too.

"My jacket and the blanket will probably be fine," he replies. "Had I known that this was going to happen I would've worn warmer clothes." 

"Would you like to borrow mine? I'm not that sensitive to the cold." Obito offers. 

Kakashi shakes his head. "No, thank you, the blanket will do just fine. I hope you won't mind if I hog it." 

"I'll understand," Obito says as he takes off his jacket. It's supposed to be a one day trip so none of them brought extra clothes, all of them are in casual wear. 

Kakashi only takes off his shoes before sitting down on the bed. He takes the side that's not facing the window since it's the warmer side. 

"Are you not gonna call anyone? The snowstorm is getting worse, it's best to make calls now before you lose reception." Obito says. 

"I don't need to make calls," Kakashi replies. 

"No plans for the holidays?" 

"I'm not fond of holidays, I'm just going to rest in my apartment all day."

"How about your family?" Obito asks. "Well… I mean, you don't have to answer if it's too personal for you." 

Kakashi is quiet for a moment before he shakes his head. “Both of my parents have passed away and I don't have any close relatives.” 

Obito's expression wilts as he quickly says, "I'm sorry to hear that." 

"It's okay, I'm used to it." Kakashi shrugs. "This is actually the first time in a while that I'm spending Christmas with someone's company." 

"Too bad it's not under a better circumstance." 

"It could be worse."

"Don't say that, you might jinx it." 

"By the way, there are at least some essentials in the bathroom, right?" Kakashi asks. 

Obito nods in response. Kakashi stands up again and heads to the bathroom. He sees toothbrushes, toothpaste, and soap provided by the motel. 

Obito is about to settle down on his side of the bed when he hears a gasp coming from the bathroom. Kakashi left the door ajar so he pushes it open to take a look. Kakashi is standing in front of the sink with his face and shirt completely soaking wet. "What happened?" Obito asks. 

"The faucet is broken, the staff probably didn't check but the water sprayed everywhere." Kakashi's voice sounded so tired.

"Fuck, what kind of crappy room is this?" Obito curses. "Should we report it?" 

Kakashi shakes his head. "No need. As I said, there are only three people running this whole place tonight since it happened to be a family-owned business, and I don't want to overwhelm them." 

"If you say so." Obito returns to the bedroom.

Kakashi comes out a few minutes later. His hair and shirt are both wet, and he is no longer wearing his jacket so Obito assumes that he must have taken it off since it got soaked, too. 

Kakashi is currently wiping himself with the small towel that was provided. "It's so cold." He shudders. 

Obito takes his jacket that's draped on a chair and hands it to Kakashi. "Take off your shirt and wear this instead. I'm not going to wear it anyway." 

Kakashi must have been really freezing because he immediately does as he's told without any protests. 

"T-Thank you." he shakily exhales as he makes his way to his side of the bed. 

Kakashi looks even paler now, Obito observes but he doesn't ask more questions since the other looks like he wants to rest. Despite feeling cold, Kakashi still shares the blanket with him. Obito may not be sensitive to the cold but the night is getting colder because of the storm so he appreciates it. 

It doesn't take long for Kakashi to fall asleep. Obito checks on him and before he goes to sleep too, he gently places his hand against Kakashi's forehead. He's a bit warm but at least he isn't burning up. Once Obito feels more at ease, he goes to sleep too.

The storm gets worse in the middle of the night. The sound of the strong wind and the constant clattering of windows disrupt Obito's slumber, only then does he also hear the whimpers coming from Kakashi. 

Obito assumes that Kakashi might be having a bad dream so he turns around to wake him. However, Kakashi isn't having a bad dream. His eyes are clenched shut, his mouth is quivering, and his body is curled up under the blanket and he is shivering. 

Obito checks on him again but this time, his hand flinches away because Kakashi is burning up. 

"Fuck," he sits up, "Kakashi? Are you awake?" 

Kakashi only gives a pained whine in response. "I- It's so c-cold." He shudders.

"Were you feeling sick this whole time? You have a fever!" Obito exclaims. 

"I wasn't feeling good since morning but it wasn't so bad." Kakashi curls against the blanket even more. 

"I'll try calling Asuma, he always has medicine with him, he might have something for your fever." He picks up his phone but just like what he worried about earlier, the reception is gone. "Aoba told me their room number, I'll go there instead." 

Before Obito could even get up, Kakashi grabs onto his arm. "You don't have to go," he whispers. "Please stay."

"I can't just sit here while you're like this. You're shivering so much you might get hypothermia." 

“I won’t.” Kakashi gulps as his hold on Obito’s arm tightens. “Just stay, I need your warmth.” 

Obito blinks at his officemate in bewilderment. He never had a proper conversation with Kakashi that isn’t work-related until today so this is all such a shock for him and his slight infatuation with the other isn’t helping with this situation either. With a deep breath, Obito scoots closer to Kakashi’s side and adjusts the blanket. The chills still haven’t stopped. He recalls a time when Sasuke caught the flu and was experiencing chills too, his aunt was wiping him with a towel dipped in lukewarm water and they made him take medicine. Both options aren’t possible at the moment though because one, the water in the bathroom is cold and two, they have no medicine. 

Obito is relieved that they at least have water. Asuma always makes sure to buy each of them a bottle of water whenever they make stops at convenience stores while travelling so both he and Kakashi have an unopened bottle in their bags. Obito reaches out to take one and open it. “You should at least drink, you have to stay hydrated.” 

Kakashi groans in response.

"Come on, I'll help you up." 

He's able to pull Kakashi up until his back is against Obito's chest. It's too close but Kakashi doesn’t seem to mind. Once Kakashi is done drinking, Obito tells him to lie down again but Kakashi doesn't move.

"You're so warm," Kakashi softly says. 

Without thinking, Obito gently grabs Kakashi's cold hands. He clasps his hands around them and slowly lifts them closer to his face before blowing and rubbing them together. He repeats the gesture until Kakashi's hands are no longer freezing cold. 

"Winter season must be awful for you." Obito muses.

"Heaters are my best friend." Kakashi chuckles. "It's not really that bad, I just dress warmly and avoid going out so often. We're just really unlucky tonight. I didn't dress properly, we're in a crappy motel, and I happen to catch a fever too." 

"You should've been in the other room, perhaps the heater is working there then at least you wouldn't be so uncomfortable." 

"But I'm not uncomfortable," Kakashi mumbles. "I have you to thank for it though." He wiggles in his place as proof. 

Obito lets out a strained laugh because it's adorable how Kakashi thinks like that but at the same time, it's getting harder for him to act nonchalant about this.

"I'm not even doing much, Asuma can give you medicine, though."

"Doesn't matter, he isn't here. Besides, you look like you know what you're doing anyway." Kakashi tells him. 

"I've taken care of someone sick before." 

"Who? A lover?" asks Kakashi in a playful tone. 

"No, my nephew when he was five." Obito snorts. "I haven't dated anyone in five years." 

"Why not? You're very handsome and you're like… very nice." 

Obito is glad that Kakashi can't see his face right now because he easily blushes at the compliment. "Thanks, but I've been too focused on my career to worry about that. How about you?" 

"Just a couple of dates here and there, nothing too serious, though." Kakashi replies. 

"Really? You're so quiet and reserved, I thought you wouldn't be interested in those things." 

"Contrary to how others see me, I do know how to have fun." Kakashi lilts. 

Obito's brows arch in interest. "Oh? Well, that's pretty interesting." 

"It's easier for me to let loose when I'm with strangers I meet at bars and clubs though because that way, I don't have to worry about facing them again." 

"So if it was someone you know, you'd reject them…" Obito trails off, he hopes he doesn't sound too disappointed. 

"I can't really make a conclusion because sometimes, there are exceptions," Kakashi honestly answers. 

"I see." Obito tries to play it cool but with Kakashi constantly rubbing himself against him, he's starting to feel his pants tighten. 

They fall into comfortable silence after that. The only thing they could hear is the strong gust of the wind outside and the windows that continue to clatter. 

Kakashi shivers once again as he tugs on the blanket. "I don't think it will stop anytime soon." 

"I guess so." Obito places his hand against Kakashi's forehead again, his fever isn't subsiding either. "We need to do something about your fever."

"It's really not a big deal." 

"You're still shivering." Obito points out. 

"It's because of the cold, honestly the fever is more tolerable." Kakashi scoffs stubbornly. "I've been living alone since I was in high school, sleeping it off always works." 

"That… is concerning," Obito says with a chuckle. "I worry for you." He shifts their position until they're both lying down on the bed. Their bodies are still pressed close together, Obito is basically spooning Kakashi in this new position but the latter doesn't say anything regarding that. 

"Sorry if you’re forced to do this,” Kakashi mutters. “I know it’s troublesome and… kind of awkward.” 

Obito really doesn’t mind doing this. If there is one thing he is worried about, it’s him getting hard but other than that he doesn’t really mind doing this for the other. “Get some rest and feel better,” he says instead. He feels Kakashi relaxing in his hold. 

For the second time that night, Kakashi falls asleep again. Obito loosens his hold on him but he doesn’t pull away, afraid that he might wake him up. 

From this position, he can inhale the sweet and pleasant smell of Kakashi’s shampoo. It's calming. A part of him wishes that this isn't just happening because of their bad luck. There's really just something about Kakashi that makes him want to get closer and take care of him. Obito should have talked to him sooner. 

Obito was just slowly drifting off to dreamland when he felt his shirt being tugged. With a tired yawn, he slowly opens his tired eyes. 

Realization dawns on him when he sees that Kakashi has changed their positions. The younger is facing Obito now, he's clinging onto Obito's waist while his face is buried on the nook of Obito's neck, he has slotted his leg in between Obito's, and he is shivering once again. 

Obito turns to take a look at the windows, it's completely dark outside but he can tell how windy it is because the curtains are moving. They should have at least covered up the gap by the window just so it wouldn't be too cold for Kakashi.

"I don't think sleeping it off would be enough, this is pretty bad, Kakashi." He reprimands. "Let me ask Asuma for some medicine at least."

Kakashi abruptly shakes his head. "If you leave me, I'll die." 

He tries his best to not laugh. Sasuke was easier to take care of than Kakashi right now. "Just give me five minutes." 

"I'll take the medicine tomorrow morning, I promise. You're my only source of warmth right now, so don't go." 

Obito thinks of carrying Kakashi all the way to Genma's bedroom but he can't risk dropping Kakashi down the stairs. Also, if it's cold inside the bedroom then it's definitely even colder outside so he can't risk that. 

He can still feel Kakashi quivering due to the cold. The room has gotten colder, even the bedsheets and their clothes feel cold. Kakashi reaches out for Obito's hand and he places it against his neck. 

That gives Obito an idea but he doesn't know if it is even appropriate to say it. He doesn't want to sound like a creep but it's the only thing Obito can think of because Kakashi is too stubborn to let him ask Asuma for medicine. 

"Does my hand feel that warm?" he asks. Kakashi nods. "What do you think about… body heat?" 

"You've been giving me that for hours," Kakashi drawls.

"No, I mean something like… skin to skin contact." 

Kakashi's eyes flutter open and the silence that falls is suddenly too deafening.

"Actually, forget that I said that." Obito laughs it off. 

"Do you mean that… we should take off our clothes?" Kakashi suddenly asks.

Obito clears his throat. "Well, not all of our clothes. It depends on you… you don't have to agree with it. I apologize if it's inappropriate, don't report me to HR."

Kakashi manages to laugh weakly. "You're so silly. I'm the one who has been clinging onto you the whole night, why would I even do such a thing?" 

Obito doesn't even get the chance to construct a proper reply to that because Kakashi is already unzipping his jacket. "You'll take off your clothes too, right?" 

Obito nods dumbly. Kakashi takes off the jacket that he lent him. Once it's off, he quickly envelopes his arms around himself to stay warm. Obito doesn't fully process it first, he simply stares at the other for a few moments, it isn’t until Kakashi starts coughing when Obito finally takes his shirt off. 

Kakashi quickly clings onto him, his cold arms wrapping around his frame while Obito hesitantly places his hand by Kakashi’s waist. “Is this better?” he asks. 

Kakashi nuzzles against him. “Warmer,” he hums. 

Obito feels warm too, perhaps too warm. Kakashi smells nice, the soap he uses smells like lavender. _What are you doing?_ He scolds himself. He should be more worried about Kakashi hearing his heart thumping out of his chest instead of sniffing him like a creep. 

“How are you sweating in this temperature?” Kakashi suddenly asks.

The real question should be how is Kakashi so calm with everything while Obito feels like he’s about to combust. The answer is right in front of him though, Kakashi is only seeking warmth from him while he’s letting his imagination run loose.

“How are you still freezing in this situation?” Obito retorts.

Kakashi looks up at him, eyes full of confusion. Obito purses his lips and averts his gaze.

“Sorry,” Kakashi mutters, there is an awkward pause after that. “I didn’t want it to be awkward so I’m trying to start a conversation,” he explains.

“This whole time I thought you’re more chill about this situation than I am, no pun intended." 

"My officemate is forced to cuddle with me because I'm sick, it's not something that happens everyday." Kakashi pouts. “I just hope I’m not making things too uncomfortable for you. I know I’ve been asking for too much tonight.” 

“Stop apologizing.” Obito’s voice is strained. Kakashi notices but he just smiles gratefully. A cool breeze passes by so Kakashi snuggles closer, he moves one of his legs in between Obito’s but they both suddenly stop.

Kakashi’s thigh brushes against Obito’s crotch and he’s sure that Kakashi is not dense enough to not notice how hard Obito has gotten. “Oh god, you’re… is this my fault?” Kakashi sounds flustered. 

“I wouldn't say it's your fault." Obito coughs. "It's been a long night that has led to this."

"Ah, right." Kakashi purses his lips. "Do you… want to get off?" 

Obito wonders if he heard that right. "Say what now?" 

Kakashi lightly drums his fingertips against Obito's back, it's giving him goosebumps. "You've been warming me up all night anyway, so why not try a different method?" 

"Kakashi, you're sick." Obito's eyes widen in mortification at how wrong that sounds. "No, I mean you're literally sick, but I also don't mean that your fever is contagious… It's just that what you're suggesting is…"

"I shouldn't have suggested that, should I?" Kakashi's expression wilts. "Was that too desperate? Inappropriate? Sorry if it was…" 

"Stop." Obito exhales. "Contrary to what you're trying to conclude right now, I _do_ want to… have sex with you but that's not just because you brought it up. You're very attractive and it's hard to not like you, I don't want—“ 

"Obito," Kakashi cuts him off. "Relax, I get it," he calmly says. "I actually find you very attractive too and… I won't offer myself to just anyone. I may be sick and I may be freezing myself to death tonight but my mind is not muddled. I really wouldn't mind."

Obito is sure that he looks completely gobsmacked right now with his wide eyes and a slack jaw.

"This is insane," he says in disbelief. "Are you serious about this?"

Kakashi nods, his hands move up and he tangles his fingers on Obito's hair. "Warm me up, Uchiha Obito."

Obito is sure that his brain has stopped functioning properly. This is all just too much for him to process. He can't hear himself think, not when he's already hard and not when Kakashi is this close to him. He feels the other shuddering against him, indicating that he's still freezing. 

With a gulp, Obito musters the strength to look into Kakashi's eyes. "Alright," he says before closing the distance between their lips.

He swipes his tongue over Kakashi’s lips and the younger responds almost too eagerly, parting his lips to give him access. The kiss is all tongue and teeth, Kakashi continues to caress his body as Obito kisses him.

Obito's body feels hot all over, perhaps that's why Kakashi is so eager. He's eager for the warmth, for Obito's warmth.

Kakashi is panting heavily when he pulls back to catch his breath. His silver hair is disheveled, his cheeks are flushed, his eyes are half-lidded, and his lips are swollen. He's a complete hot mess. 

Kakashi takes his hand and guides it over the buttons of his pants. "Take it off, strip me," he whispers. 

Obito's mind is just reeling. He takes off Kakashi's pants together with his underwear, completely stripping him off naked.

"Fuck," he curses when he sees how gorgeous the smooth, milky skin is. 

"H-Hurry," Kakashi whines. "It's colder if you keep me waiting like this." 

"Oh shit, right." Obito hurriedly gets up so he can take off the rest of his clothes. The breeze from outside is really cold, it must be worse for Kakashi. "Wait, do we have lube and condoms?" 

"Check the inner pockets of my bag." 

Obito checks and he sees a tube of lube together with three condoms. He cocks an eyebrow at Kakashi as he returns to the bed. "You bring these to business trips?" 

Kakashi playfully smiles. "My plan was to go to a bar and spend Christmas eve there, but our flight got cancelled. I thought there might be a lonely man there that had no proper plans like me." 

"Will a man with cancelled plans do?" Obito asks as he pours a fair amount of lube on his fingers and warms it up. 

"Oh _yes_ , definitely." 

Kakashi pulls him in for another kiss, pressing his body closer to Obito as much as possible. Obito kisses his neck, down to his collarbones where he makes sure to leave marks. 

Kakashi feels a slick finger rubbing against his perineum before it breaches his hole. Obito presses his finger against his walls before inserting a second one. 

Kakashi arches against him, his arms clinging onto Obito's back, and he moans when their hard cocks rub against each other. "More, please, more." 

Obito's mind nearly malfunctions. They barely started and the other is already so needy.

"I never thought that you're such a…" he stops himself in case Kakashi isn't on board with dirty talk. 

"Only for you." Kakashi rocks his hips against his fingers, so he's onboard then. "Hurry and fuck me."

All of Kakashi's words go straight to his already hard dick. He won't last long at this rate. He inserts a third finger and spreads Kakashi open. Kakashi's eyes clenched shut in pleasure. "I want you in me. We'll have all the time in the world for foreplay some other time but I need you now. Make me sweat, make me scream, make me burn." 

Obito wonders if he fell asleep and ended up dreaming of a porno scenario with Kakashi because this is all too good to be true but Kakashi's nails digging against his back say otherwise, he really is wide awake. 

Obito pulls his fingers out, he lubes up his cock and without wasting any more time, he pushes into Kakashi. 

"Mmmh, that feels so good," Kakashi says, sounding blissed out. 

"You're so tight." He hooks Kakashi's leg around his waist and gives him time to relax. 

Kakashi stays still, his breathing getting more relaxed. He pulls Obito close again, the other nearly flinches when their foreheads touch. 

"Fuck, you're so hot!" Obito gasps. 

Kakashi hums. "Thanks."

"I meant that you're literally hot! Is this even safe?" he asks. 

"Please, I'm fine. I just need to sweat it off. " 

Obito scoffs in amusement. "You are crazy." Kakashi seductively smiles as he clenches around him. Obito groans as he snaps his hips back before pushing back in, going deeper than he did before. 

Kakashi's expression is already so lewd with the half-lidded eyes and the parted mouth, the sounds he makes are even better. 

After a few teasing, shallow thrusts, and whines coming from Kakashi, he stops holding back. Obito thrusts into him again and again, hitting the perfect spot. 

Kakashi is very vocal in bed, Obito discovers. He's a moaning, writhing mess chanting nothing but _Obito Obito Obito_ and _please._ When Obito feels Kakashi nearing his release, he pulls out and flips Kakashi over onto his stomach. Then in a swift movement, he enters him again. 

Kakashi's body is burning. Obito starts to feel his heat. "Feeling warm enough?" Obito whispers seductively into his ear. 

"I want more," Kakashi pants.

Obito caresses Kakashi's back down to the curve of his ass. It's so perky and soft. Then, without any forewarning, he slaps his ass. Kakashi lets out a surprised gasp, his fists clenching against the sheets. Obito doesn't say anything. Instead, he continues to massage the spot he just slapped as an apology. 

Kakashi whines and pushes his ass back against Obito's palm. "Do you like that?" Obito asks, and Kakashi nods. "Do you want me to do it again?" Another nod. "Use your words, Kakashi _."_

"Yes," he mewls. "Please… please, Obito. " 

He slaps Kakashi's ass again, a bit harder this time. Kakashi moans and squirms against the sheets. "A-Ah, Obito, I want to cum," he sobs as he continues to squirm under Obito's weight. He's rubbing himself against the sheets. 

Obito holds him in place. "You're gonna cum just from my cock," he says. "I will fuck you good, would you like that, Kakashi?" 

"Yes, yes please. Please fuck me. I'll be good." 

Obito starts moving his hips again. The deep, slow thrusts nearly have Kakashi sobbing and muffling his cries against the pillow. He speeds up his thrusts and pistons his hips fluidly. Kakashi reaches his climax after a few more thrusts from him. He moans loudly when he spills all over the sheets. Obito fucks him through his release until he comes as well. 

Obito goes to the bathroom to dispose of the condom. He comes out holding a towel that he washed from the shower. "This will be cold but you need to get cleaned up at least." He warns. 

Kakashi hisses when the wet towel touches his skin. Obito smiles apologetically as he continues to clean him up. Once he got rid of the towel and cleaned himself up too, he returned to the bed. 

"You still have a fever but it's not as bad," Obito says. "I'm taking you to Asuma first thing in the morning." 

"I told you sweating it off would work," Kakashi says, his voice breaking off into a yawn. 

"You still need to take your medicine and rest properly." 

"Mhm," Kakashi mumbles with a smile. 

Obito feels his own lips curl into a fond smile as he fixes the blanket over them. “You are feeling better, right?" he asks. 

"Much better than earlier. Thanks. I still need one last favor though." He lowers his voice. 

"What is it?" 

"I still need you to keep me warm so… how about I keep you warm too?" he trails his fingers from Obito's stomach down onto his cock. "I need to make you hard if I want to warm your cock, right?" Kakashi asks and Obito only laughs, tilting Kakashi’s chin up to press their lips together as Kakashi starts stroking his length.

Once Obito is hard again, Kakashi turns his back on him. Obito wraps his arm around Kakashi's waist to spoon him again but this time, he slips his cock inside Kakashi's hole. 

“Mhm, you feel so good inside me.” Kakashi sighs in contentment and Obito exhales.

“You feel amazing, too,” he replies with a soft kiss pressed to Kakashi’s shoulder. It has been a long night but this is a nice way to end it.

"Obito," Kakashi calls. 

"Hmm?"

"Thanks… and Merry Christmas," 

Obito smiles and pulls Kakashi closer. "Merry Christmas, Kakashi." 

* * *

To say that it is the most interesting Christmas morning of his life would be an understatement. He woke up with his cock still in Kakashi's ass and when he tried pulling out, Kakashi stirred awake so it ended up with slow and unhurried morning sex. 

After making themselves look presentable, they went to the others' room on the second floor. As they expected, Asuma came prepared with emergency medicine and he even has a thermometer with him. 

Kakashi still has a fever, his temperature is at 38.7° but he looks better. "You should have immediately asked me for medicine last night if you weren't feeling well! Did you really have to wait until morning?" Asuma scolds. 

"I really wasn't feeling well so Obito couldn't leave my side and there was no reception to call you either, it all worked out fine anyway." Kakashi explains. 

"Obito, you must have gotten quite a shock last night huh? You look restless." Aoba pats his shoulder. 

"Yeah… it's been a really long night," Obito answers with an awkward laugh. 

"It's a relief that it all worked out fine," Genma says. It looks like he has more things to say but he doesn't make a comment. 

"Anyway, our flights have been rescheduled to this afternoon. The weather seems better too so we can check out and eat somewhere else before we return to the airport." Asuma says. 

"Finally, I can't wait to go home." Aoba hollers. 

"We'll return to our room to take our things." Kakashi informs them. 

"Sure, meet us at the lobby as soon as you're done." Genma nods. 

"Hey Kakashi," Obito calls as Kakashi is scanning the room to see if they left anything else. 

"Hmm?" 

"About last night… and this morning," he starts. "Should we just… keep things professional? Or do we…" he trails off. 

"I don't think we can ever keep things professional again," Kakashi replies. "I mean, we had sex this morning too and we said that we find each other attractive last night." 

"So what now?" Obito asks, sounding expectant. "You said that you prefer hooking up with strangers because you don't have to worry about them again," he says dejectedly. 

"And I said that there are exceptions, right?" Kakashi gives him a cheeky grin.

Obito is racking his brains out to say something back but his phone suddenly starts ringing; it is his aunt. 

_"Obito! Thank goodness, I couldn't call you earlier. Will you be able to go home today?”_

"Yes, our flight is at noon so I'll be home by the afternoon," he replies.

_"The kids can't wait to see you, they were upset that you couldn't come last night. Do you want me to pick you up at the airport?"_

"No need, I'm taking a cab to get home sooner. I can't wait to get home." 

_"Alright then. Have a safe flight! I'll see you later."_

"See you later. Bye.

Once he ends the call, he sees that Kakashi is looking at him. "Sounds like you have a fun day ahead." He chuckles. 

"Yeah, my nephews will be waiting for me for sure," he sheepishly says. 

"Sounds nice. I hope you have a fun Christmas with all of them." Kakashi smiles. 

Obito is about to ask him about his plans when he suddenly recalls that Kakashi's parents have both passed away and that he always spends the holidays alone. Obito’s parents died in an accident when he was younger, too but his aunt and uncle took him in and let him live with them until he decided to get his own place three years ago. He still visits them a lot and they always treat him like their own son, he has his nephews to keep him company as well so he never feels lonely.

Kakashi must have noticed the change in Obito's expression so he gives a reassuring smile. "Don't give me that look, I'll be fine. I'll be sleeping or watching a movie when I get home. I know how to have fun and relax on my own." 

"You're still sick though, someone should be looking after you at least." 

Kakashi smiles again, but it doesn't reach his eyes. "I can take care of myself."

After checking out of the motel, they had brunch at a diner nearby. Obito didn't get to speak with Kakashi much since Asuma insisted that Kakashi would sit beside him so he could monitor Kakashi's fever. 

He ends up sitting next to Genma on the plane while Kakashi, Aoba, and Asuma were together a few rows in front of them. 

"So what's up with you and Kakashi?" Genma suddenly asks. 

"Huh? What do you mean?" 

Genma rolls his eyes. "Don't give me that, I'm not dumb. I can tell that something happened. In fact, Aoba and Asuma could tell too but we didn't mention anything since you two looked like you didn't want to talk about it." 

Obito blinks dumbly. "Y-You guys know?" 

"You weren't exactly discreet about it. Kakashi isn't good at hiding hickeys and you both smell the same." Genma shrugs. "Also, I know you haven't had sex with anyone in forever but you have a different glow today so there's that." 

Obito slumps in his seat, half-embarrassed but half impressed. "Wow… well I guess there really is no hope in keeping things professional." 

"Will you ask him out or is that a one-time thing?" Genma asks.

"Honestly, I don't know yet." he answers. 

Genma slowly nods. “I hope you get your answer soon." 

They all say their goodbyes once they land at the airport. Asuma leaves first while Aoba and Genma leave together since they live on the same street. Obito accompanies Kakashi until he gets in the cab. 

"Thanks, Obito, enjoy your Christmas." Kakashi smiles gratefully at him.

"Send me a text once you're home safely, take care alright?" 

Kakashi gives him one last wave before his cab leaves. For some reason, he feels so… unsatisfied? Was it really fine to just send Kakashi off like that? And Kakashi, is that alright with him too? 

Obito doesn't get to ponder over it because another cab arrives and he starts heading home.

His family eagerly welcomes him home. Sasuke and Itachi immediately cling to him since he missed Christmas eve. He spends the rest of the day playing with them and watching them open their presents. His aunt cooks dinner and they all have a meal together. 

It's nice because despite his flight getting cancelled, he still got to do his plans with his family for Christmas. He was late but he didn't break any promises. 

Once his nephews were sent off to bed, he helped his aunt in cleaning up. "Is something on your mind?" his aunt asks as she's transfering the remaining food into a container. 

"What makes you think so?"

"You look like you were having fun today but there are moments when I noticed that you were spacing out. Did something happen?" she asks. 

His aunt is like a mother to him so it’s no surprise she can read him like an open book. He sighs. "I just feel like I left someone hanging… or that person left me hanging." He scratches his head. "I don't know what to do." 

His aunt gives him a knowing smile. "I think you do know what to do." 

He laughs wholeheartedly and kisses his aunt's cheek. "Thanks, auntie." He takes his phone and sends Asuma a text message to ask him about a certain someone. 

* * *

Kakashi tosses and turns on his couch as he absentmindedly watches the movie he left playing on Netflix. This is the third movie he selected but he hasn't understood anything since he's too spaced out so the movie ends up becoming background noise instead. 

Kakashi has always been fine with spending the holidays on his own. It's nothing new to him but this time, he feels a bit bothered. He knows he is used to it, this is probably the seventh year in a row that he's spending Christmas on his own but this is the first time that he feels so… lonely. 

"Is it because of Obito?" he asks himself. 

_Of course, it's because of Obito._

He should have said something before Obito sent him off but the other already did so much for him the previous night that he felt bad that he might get in the way of Obito's time with his family. He saw how disappointed Obito looked when their flight got cancelled, it was clear he wanted to spend time with family so who is Kakashi to interrupt with that? 

He is busy wallowing in his misery when he hears a knock on his door. Kakashi ignores it at first, thinking that it's just his imagination but he hears another knock so he grumpily gets up. 

His annoyed expression immediately turns into surprise when he sees Obito on the other side of the door. 

He rubs his eyes and blinks repeatedly. "I'm… not dreaming?"

Obito chuckles, he's dressed in a sweater and jeans. He looks so warm and cozy. He's also carrying two paper bags with him.

"What are you doing here?" Kakashi asks as he lets him in. 

"I figured that you might want some company for today." Obito replies. 

"B-But aren't you supposed to spend time with your family?" 

"Already did, and I have the rest of the weekend to do so. But for tonight, I have the time." He walks to the kitchen and starts taking out several food containers from one of the paper bags. "My aunt packed some food for me to bring, have you eaten?" 

Kakashi is speechless. He can't believe it. "No, I haven't." 

"You should eat so that you'd get the strength to get better. Have you even checked if you still have a fever? Are you—“ Obito doesn't get to finish what he's saying because Kakashi wraps his arms around his waist, hugging him from behind. "Kakashi?" he asks when Kakashi doesn't say anything. 

"Thank you," Kakashi sniffles. "I'm just so touched, this just… this means a lot. I haven't celebrated Christmas like this in a long time." 

"That's why I'm here." Obito turns around to face Kakashi. "I didn't get to say this earlier but I want to do this with you, I want to be there for you, I want to take care of you… as long as you'll let me." 

Kakashi’s lips curl into a smile. "I'd love that too." 

"Does this mean that I'm an _exception_?" Obito tilts his head. 

"Yes, yes you are." Kakashi laughs. 

Obito already had dinner but he still joins Kakashi in eating.

"You know… I actually used to love the holidays. I loved the snow too, I loved playing outside, I loved the cold weather." Kakashi says. 

"What changed?" Obito asks even though he can already guess the answer.

Kakashi smiles bitterly. "When I was younger, I used to enjoy the cold weather because at night, I would cuddle with my father to stay warm so when he passed away… nothing was the same anymore. I'm all grown up now, it's not like I still need cuddles from my parents but I guess a part of me still misses that sometimes. Anyway, it's what made me hate this time of the year. I guess my body adapted to that hatred too which is why I get sick so easily at this time too and can't even enjoy the snow like I used to." He ends it with a scoff. 

Obito gently takes his hand. "You don't have to spend it all alone anymore," he softly says. "I'm not saying that you still need the cuddles either but if you want, just call me." He adds with a grin. It's a simple gesture yet it is so comforting. 

Kakashi nods with a smile and Obito can’t help but grin wider when he notices the blush on Kakashi’s cheeks.

They enjoy the food in comfortable silence after that. "You must be feeling better, you have a good appetite." Obito remarks. 

"The food is lovely." He's eating the dessert now, it's an apple pie that's baked by Itachi. "Tell them I said thank you for the meal." 

"I have something for you, too." This time, Obito hands him the other paper bag that he was carrying earlier. 

Kakashi raises an eyebrow at him before opening the bag. "A scarf?" Kakashi takes it out. 

Inside the bag is a simple black and white checkered scarf. "It's a quick purchase, there aren't many stores open at this hour but I was able to buy that." Obito explains. "I bought you a scarf because you're so sensitive to the cold, I figured you'd need one especially during the winter season." 

Obito takes the scarf from Kakashi's hands and gently wraps it around Kakashi's neck. He leans forward, close enough until their lips are brushing. "It hides hickeys, too," he whispers playfully.

Kakashi bursts out laughing. "Yeah, Asuma and Aoba told me to hide it better next time." He recalls how embarrassing it was when they told him on the plane. "But seriously… thanks, I love it. Not just the scarf, but the food too, everything… I love this." 

Obito kisses him, a sweet and soft kiss on the lips that has them both smiling. Just like that, the lonely and empty feeling that Kakashi has been feeling the whole afternoon is wiped away. 

And that's all because Obito is here with him. 

"So…" Obito starts. "My aunt and uncle know about you since I suddenly wanted to leave the house this late…" he gulps. 

"Hm? What about it?"

Obito sheepishly smiles as he rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Uhm… they insisted that they want to meet you. Anyway, how would you feel about spending New Year's Eve with my family?"

Kakashi grins. "That sounds great." Obito's face lights up in happiness. 

For the first time in a long time, Kakashi finally has holiday plans.


End file.
